The Unthinking Majority
by E.T.R Da Polski
Summary: "He told me yesterday that he would call me at seven. It's now fifteen minutes past seven." Fluffy Creek one-shot. WARNING: Smoking, yaoi and swearing.


_So, this is my first attempt at a Creek story so let me know if I did a good job. I did this for a friend on Tumblr so if it isn't that great, it's because I wrote it in one night. Hope you enjoy, PM and review if you do._

* * *

CRAIG'S POV:

I was lying on my bed, my head against the wall, with a freshly rolled cigarette in my mouth burning down to the filter as I took heavy one-handed drags from it. I lazily switched from channel to channel on my TV, looking for something to watch while I waited for Tweek.

He told me yesterday that he would call me at seven. It's now fifteen minutes past seven. Tweek has a tendency to get needy on a Sunday so if I was going to have any private time with him, it would be today.

My phone suddenly blared my Sky Is Over ringtone as it received a message. I eagerly leapt forward and grabbed it, taking my cigarette out of my mouth and putting it out in the ashtray on my nightstand.

I saw who it was and sighed loudly, dropping back down into my original position. It was Stan, wanting to know if I was going out tonight.

"No." I bluntly texted in reply.

I slammed my phone down into my bed and grunted angrily, running my hands through my hair and dragging them back down my face. I rolled myself another cigarette and lighted it, sucking on it deeply then exhaling a huge cloud of smoke.

I grabbed my TV remote again and flicked through the abundance of shit programming available at twenty past seven on a Sunday night. A few channels later, I found some old re-runs of The Fresh Prince of Bel Air.

I couldn't watch it without thinking of Tweek. We watched it the night of our first kiss. I'll never forget that night. We were sat side by side on my bed, the drapes pulled shut with the TV illuminating the room.

Just as I was about to offer him a cigarette, he looked right into my eyes, leaned in quickly and kissed me. He blushed and went to stand up and run out of my room but I stopped him. I grabbed his arm, held his face in my hands and kissed him back.

That was the best night of my life.

I was snapped out of my day-dream by my phone blaring Sky Is Over again. I lifted it up and saw it was Stan. This time he was calling me.

"Hello?" I groaned, removing my cigarette from my mouth.

"Hey, Craig. I just wanted to know if you were coming out with all of us tonight."

"No, I already texted you that."

"Okay, don't get pissy with me. Just 'cos your boyfriend is-"

I cut him off by hanging up the phone. I couldn't be bothered to listen to Stan. I dropped my depleted cigarette into my ashtray and rolled another one. I lit it and inserted it into my mouth, taking a huge drag, inhaling the smoke and letting it out in one large puff.

It was now thirty minutes past seven. I decided take my mind off Tweek by listening to some music. I grabbed my iPhone and plugged in my Skullcandy Hesh headphones before placing them on my head.

I found Lie Lie Lie by Serj Tankian and shut my eyes as it started. I tapped my feet as the cigarette in my mouth continued to burn to a stub. I was periodically checking my phone to see if I had any messages but there was nothing.

I should just call him instead of waiting for him to call me. Or I could go see him. Calling him is easier.

I took off my headphones and dialed his number, taking my cigarette out of my mouth and lifting the phone to my ear. I took a deep breath and exhaled as the phone was answered on it's third ring.

"H-hello?" Tweek mumbled shakily.

"Hey, Tweek. I thought you were gonna call me."

"S-sorry, I forgot."

"Are you still gonna come over to my house?"

"Y-yeah, i-if you want me t-to."

"Course I do, Tweek."

"O-okay, I'll see you in a little w-while."

"Kay, Tweek, bye."

"B-bye."

I hung up the phone and sighed. I took a huge drag of my cigarette, finishing it and causing a few specks of the ashes to fall onto the floor. I coughed a few times and twisted it into the ashtray.

Tweek knows that I smoke but he doesn't mind. He said that as long I'm happy, he's happy. I think he's the only person I know that doesn't get pissed off when I'm smoking.

Stan always says "Just because you wanna die, doesn't mean I do." and Kyle says "Put that fucking thing out." Ass holes.

If I wanna smoke, I'm gonna do it, and I'm not gonna care what they think about it.

I decided to wait downstairs for Tweek. He's a quick walker so it shouldn't take him a long time to get here. I sat at the table, staring out the window, hoping to spot my little blonde boy.

After five minutes of waiting, I rolled and lit myself another cigarette. I pulled the ashtray from the centre of the table and tapped off the excess ash into it. My parents knew I smoked and hated it. They still put ashtrays in every room for me.

Another five minutes later, I saw Tweek strolling down the sidewalk. He was wearing an olive hooded sweatshirt, dark blue jeans and a grey scarf. He had the hood down and his hands in his pockets, his spindly arms shivering. He looked cold.

I quickly put out my cigarette and stood up to answer to the door. I pulled it open and greeted him with a smile, a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, C-Craig."

"Hi, Tweeky." I kissed him again, this time on the lips. I didn't care if anyone saw.

I lead him inside the house and took him up the stairs. I walked into my room first, shutting the door when Tweek came in and closing the drapes as he sat down on my bed. When I turned around, he gave me the cutest smile possible. I sat down next to him and kissed him again.

"S-so, what do you want to d-do?"

"I thought we could watch some TV and just, you know, cuddle."

"C-can we watch The F-Fre-"

"Yes, we can watch The Fresh Prince of Bel Air." I said, with a slight chuckle.

He wrapped his arms me and I pulled him down onto the bed, both of our heads pushing against the wall.

"I love you, Tweek."

"I l-love you too, Craig."

I kissed him gently as he hugged me even tighter. I rolled onto my back so he could place his head on my chest. I kissed his forehead as I reached my arm around his shoulder and rested it on his thin feminine waist. He smiled and kissed my chest through my shirt.

I didn't feel it but it's the thought that counts.

After half an hour, Tweek was starting to drift off but he was determined to stay awake. He kept on closing his eyes and then springing them back open again.

"Tweek, if you wanna go to sleep, I don't mind."

"I'm not t-tired." He said, yawning.

"Yes, you are."

"I'm sorta tired."

"Have you noticed you stutter less when you're tired?"

"No, I haven't."

"You are so cute when you're sleepy."

"Am I?" He said, looking up at me from my chest.

"Yes. Hugely so."

"Thanks." He said, smiling then kissing me and lying back down on my chest.

He fell asleep in the next five minutes. I ran my hand across his cheek and kissed his forehead again. It's times like this I realize how lucky I am to have someone like Tweek.

He knows I would never do anything to hurt him. He calls me at twelve o'clock everyday to tell me he loves me. He giggles when I hug him. He's trusting, cute and adorable.

He's the perfect boyfriend.

I'm going to love him forever.


End file.
